marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Darrion Grobe (Earth-9485)
__TOC__ Real Name: Darrion Grobe Status Occupation: (As Speedball) Superhero, (As Darrion) Scientist Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former New Warrior Base of Operations: (Present) New Warriors Headquarters, (Future) ?? Origin Known Relatives: Father Advent First Appearance: NEW WARRIORS Vol. 1 #50 (retcon) Origin: Darrion Grobe created a simalcrum of Robbie (Speedball) Baldwin's body, and put his own mind inside it, in remission. History In the year 2092, Darrion's father was accidentally transformed into the time-travelling vilain Advent, and the only way for him to be stopped was for Darrion to take the place of a kinetic being (Speedball), and go back in time to prepare for Advent's assualt on the past. Darrion replaced Robbie immediately before "Speedball" was returned to his teammates at the end of Time and Time Again. Robbie and his fellow Warriors had been kidnapped by the Sphinx, and sent to various places / times. Robbie was put into the kinetic dimension, where he discovered that his own kineteic "bubbles" made up a universe themselves. In fact, each bubble represented a moment in time. Elsewhere/when, Darrion and his father were working on a way to travel through time using a chronal displacement shell, and his father had to rush a test-run for fear of the program being shut down. However, the test failed, and he was transformed into the time-travelling villain Advent. In order to stop him, Darrion isolated a being within the kinetic dimension (Speedball), and created a physical duplicate of him. He then programmed "Speedball II" with Robbie Baldwin's personality and memories, but with his own thoughts/memories in remission. He then travelled into the dimension, snuck past Robbie, and used his chronally-enhanced powers to escape the dimension and free his fellow Warriors. He then went on to lead Robbie's life, acting and making the exact same decisions as the real Robbie Baldwin would. However, "time" eventually caught up with him, and the fateful day approached when Advent would attack the Warriors' time. It was then that Darrion's "shell" began malfunctioning, with his "bouncing" powers going haywire, and his mother suffering the effects of "chronal radiation." This "radiation" was detected by both the Sphinx and the Guardians of the Galaxy, and only through an instinctive "time-manipulation" was Darrion able to save his teammates from the Guardians, but nothing could stop the Sphinx from killing Speedball / Darrion. Darrion's "Death": Darrion / Speedball's impending death was foreseen by the time-manipulating Rina Patel. Rina discovered that she could "visit" various times in her past, but one day, upon seeing a newsreport about the Warriors, she accidentally threw herself into the future, where she was a member of the Warriors. Later "timeslips" would have her witness Speedball's death, and this led her to search out the team and warn them. There, she was dubbed Timeslip, and became an active hero with the team. However, all events proceeded as she had foreseen, and eventually, Robbie did "die." However, Rina's powers enabled her to see the truth of the matter, and somehow the Warriors were transported to the future, where a holographic version of Darrion aided them in defeating Advent. In defeating him, Darrion's universe was "made whole" again, and he now lives again. Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: As Speedball II, he had the same kinetic "bounce" as Speedball I, but because of his chronal "tampering," he was able to rescue "his" teammates from various places in time, Known Abilities: No known abilities. Trivia * Taylor Foundation Analysis has proven that Darrion's actions as Speedball were exactly the same actions that Robbie would have made. Bibliography * NEW WARRIORS Vol. 1 #50-71, Annual #3,4 Related Articles * Speedball * New Warriors See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * Speedball II @ New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:New Warriors members Category:Male Characters Category:Single Characters